


Because Older Men Need More Love

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Facial, Happy/Open ending, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Warm Fuzzy Feelings, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Because Older Men Are More Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Older Men Need More Love

"Mmm, so you're still here?" Erik woke up to Charles stroking him underneath the covers. His breath was hot and steady against Erik's chest."Well? Get to it."

Charles huffed and rolled his eyes. He yanked back the covers to slide down Erik's slender body, his hands roaming along the contours and finger tips leaving electric lines down his chest. Charles reached Erik's cock. Swollen and pink, slowly leaking clear fluid. Charles scrunched his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue to lick curiously at the tip.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean it'll taste different," Erik chuckled.

"Old compared to whom?" Another little lick.

Erik shivered."Compared to you," Erik gasped as Charles's lips encircled the head. His tongue probed the slit that still pumped out sticky, salty fluid. Charles sank his mouth down slowly until he reached as far as he could go. A soft little choke had Erik smile and moan.

"Bigger than what you're used to?"

Charles began to slowly bob his head up and down over what he could fit in his mouth. The hard length stretching open pink lips and collecting saliva. Erik looked down to see Charles suck gently on his cock, his eyes closed and mouth tight around sensitive skin. Erik's hand reached down to tangle in already messy hair.

He gripped the back of Charles's head to lower him down further. Charles choked, but moaned for more and when his throat adjusted he pulled off to say hoarsely,"Fuck my throat, Mr. Lehnsherr."

So he did. Erik grabbed Charles' head and thrusted up harshly into his wet mouth. Tears slid down Charles's flushed cheeks and Erik bit his bottom lip to stifle a broken moan as he hit the back of Charles' throat repeatedly. If anything, the sight of Charles alone was enough to get him off. Erik slammed into Charles' mouth one last time and puled him off suddenly. Charles panted and gasped wetly and looked up at Erik confused.

When he saw Erik stroking himself vigorously, it hit him. Cum hit him, to be exact. It shot over his abused lips, flushed cheeks, and chin. Charles gasped and Erik groaned and shook with his release. Erik looked down at Charles' shocked expression. Big blue eyes wet with tears, his cum covered face. Charles's tongue came out to lick it off his lips.

"You know, white looks very good on you," Erik beamed. Charles giggled and Erik's heart leaped. Charles wiped off his face and crawled up Erik's body to cuddle against him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Erik squirmmed agaisnt Charles, but Charles just held on tighter.

He burrowed his head into Erik's chest and sighed,"No one said you were too old to love, besides... I look very good on you."

Erik felt a warm feeling wash over him and the thought of Charles on him and riding him sparked an interest.

He smiled slyly and said,"Now there's an idea."


End file.
